sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
4Minute - Domino
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Domino|right|200px *'Artista:' 4Minute *'Mini Álbum:' Name Is 4Minute *'Pista:' 5 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 26-Abril-2013 *'Agencia: CUBE Entertainment ' 'Romanización' Na Nanana Nanana Nanana Na Nanana Nanana Nanana Come on Come on Come on Get on the floor (da gachi Follow me Follow me Follow Follow me) Come on Come on Come on Keep your line up (da gachi Follow me Follow me Follow Follow me) chakhan maltu ppeonhan jilmun kkumyeodaeneun heopung ijen sayanghalgeyo Oh plz stop Ah! Ah! joesonghajiman No~ Oh Oh Oh woeo haendeupon baeteorin haru baneul mot ga nareul tamnaeneun munjae jameul mot ja Oh plz stop Ah! Ah! mianhajiman No~ Oh Oh Oh woeo 1 2 and 3 and 4 jjarital geoya jeongicheoreom 1 2 and 3 and 4 gunggeumhal geoya aicheoreom Like a domino modu jureul seo bwa eotteon Romeobuteo norajulkka Rock your body Come on Come on Come on Come on bami saedorok nanannana Woo Woo Woo Woo Woo on momi buseojil deut gangnyeolhage Fun & Funky i mudae wie nawa gachi Come on Come on Come on Come on nari saedorok nanannana Woo Woo Woo Woo Woo All the girls haneul nopi son meori wiro All the boys biteuldaeneun Fall like a domino All the girls hanagachi sonppyeogeul chigo All the boys ansseureopgedo Adiós Hey ho I make it hot make it hot Hey ho nan geubi dalla Hey ho I make it hot make it hot hot hot sajin han jangman ollyeodo pigonhaejyeo saekkamaejin daetgeure nuni apa Oh plz stop Ah! Ah! bappaseo iman No~ Oh Oh Oh woeo 1 2 and 3 and 4 ajjilhal geoya cheot kiseucheoreom 1 2 and 3 and 4 dalkomhal geoya kaendicheoreom Like a domino modu jureul seo bwa eotteon Romeobuteo norajulkka Rock your body Come on Come on Come on Come on bami saedorok nanannana Woo Woo Woo Woo Woo on momi buseojil deut gangnyeolhage Fun & Funky i mudae wie nawa gachi Come on Come on Come on Come on nari saedorok nanannana Woo Woo Woo Woo Woo da gachi son meori wiro Out of control (DJ!) bollyumeul nopigo How low can u go Step it up Step it up Side to side Back it up Back it up You got it right Like a domino modu jureul seo bwa eotteon Romeobuteo norajulkka Rock your body Come on Come on Come on Come on bami saedorok nanannana Woo Woo Woo Woo Woo on momi buseojil deut gangnyeolhage Fun & Funky i mudae wie nawa gachi Come on Come on Come on Come on nari saedorok nanannana Woo Woo Woo Woo Woo 'Español' Na Nanana Nanana Nanana Na Nanana Nanana Nanana Vengan, vengan, vengan, súbanse a la pista, (todos juntos, síganme, síganme, síganme, síganme) vamos, vamos, vamos, mantengan la fila, (todos juntos, síganme, síganme, sigan, síganme) Dulce forma de hablar, preguntas obvias, fanfarronería decorativa, ahora pasaré, oh, por favor, deténganse, ah, ah, lo siento pero no, oh, oh, oh, uah, la batería de mi celular no dura ni medio día, con mensajes que dicen que me anhelan, no puedo dormir, oh, por favor deténganse, ah, ah, lo siento pero no, oh, oh, oh, uah. 1, 2 y 3 y 4, electrizante como la electricidad, 1, 2 y 3 y 4, van a ser curiosos como niños. Como un dominó, todos alinéense, ¿con cuál Romeo debería jugar primero? Sacudan su cuerpo, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, toda la noche, na, na, na, na, uoo, uoo, uoo, uoo, uoo. Como si todo mi cuerpo se fuera a romper, seré fuerte, divertida y original en la cima de este escenario, conmigo, vengan, vengan, vengan, vengan, cuando llegue el amanecer, na, na, na, na, uoo, uoo, uoo, uoo. Todas las chicas, arriba en el aire, manos sobre sus cabezas, todos los chicos tambaléense, caigan como un dominó, todas las chicas, todas juntas, aplaudan, todos los chicos, siento lástima por ustedes, pero adiós. Hey ho, lo hago sexy, lo hago sexy, hey ho, mi nivel es diferente, hey ho, lo hago sexy, lo hago sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy. Solo una foto es subida y me canso, agobian con comentarios, mis ojos duelen, oh, por favor deténganse, ah, ah, estoy ocupada así que me iré ahora, no, oh, oh, oh, uaah. 1, 2 y 3 y 4, mareante, como un primer beso, 1, 2 y 3 y 4, dulce como un caramelo. Como un dominó, todos alinéense, ¿con cuál Romeo debería jugar primero? Sacudan su cuerpo, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, toda la noche, na, na, na, na, uoo, uoo, uoo, uoo, uoo. Como si todo mi cuerpo se fuera a romper, seré fuerte, divertida y original en la cima de este escenario, conmigo, vengan, vengan, vengan, vengan, cuando llegue el amanecer, na, na, na, na, uoo, uoo, uoo, uoo. Todos, manos sobre sus cabezas, sin control, (¡DJ!) sube el volumen, ¿qué tan bajo puedes ir? adelante, adelante, lado a lado, marcha atrás, marcha atrás, lo has hecho bien. Como un dominó, todos alinéense, ¿con cuál Romeo debería jugar primero? Sacudan su cuerpo, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, toda la noche, na, na, na, na, uoo, uoo, uoo, uoo, uoo. Como si todo mi cuerpo se fuera a romper, seré fuerte, divertida y original en la cima de este escenario, conmigo, vengan, vengan, vengan, vengan, cuando llegue el amanecer, na, na, na, na, uoo, uoo, uoo, uoo. 'Hangul' Na Nanana Nanana Nanana Na Nanana Nanana Nanana Come on Come on Come on Get on the floor (다 같이 Follow me Follow me Follow Follow me) Come on Come on Come on Keep your line up (다 같이 Follow me Follow me Follow Follow me) 착한 말투 뻔한 질문 꾸며대는 허풍 이젠 사양할게요 Oh plz stop Ah! Ah! 죄송하지만 No~ Oh Oh Oh 워어 핸드폰 배터린 하루 반을 못 가 나를 탐내는 문자에 잠을 못 자 Oh plz stop Ah! Ah! 미안하지만 No~ Oh Oh Oh 워어 1 2 and 3 and 4 짜릿할 거야 전기처럼 1 2 and 3 and 4 궁금할 거야 아이처럼 Like a domino 모두 줄을 서 봐 어떤 Romeo부터 놀아줄까 Rock your body Come on Come on Come on Come on 밤이 새도록 나난나나 Woo Woo Woo Woo Woo 온 몸이 부서질 듯 강렬하게 Fun & Funky 이 무대 위에 나와 같이 Come on Come on Come on Come on 날이 새도록 나난나나 Woo Woo Woo Woo Woo All the girls 하늘 높이 손 머리 위로 All the boys 비틀대는 Fall like a domino All the girls 하나같이 손뼉을 치고 All the boys 안쓰럽게도 Adios Hey ho I make it hot make it hot Hey ho 난 급이 달라 Hey ho I make it hot make it hot hot hot 사진 한 장만 올려도 피곤해져 새까매진 댓글에 눈이 아파 Oh plz stop Ah! Ah! 바빠서 이만 No~ Oh Oh Oh 워어 1 2 and 3 and 4 아찔할 거야 첫 키스처럼 1 2 and 3 and 4 달콤할 거야 캔디처럼 Like a domino 모두 줄을 서 봐 어떤 Romeo부터 놀아줄까 Rock your body Come on Come on Come on Come on 밤이 새도록 나난나나 Woo Woo Woo Woo Woo 온 몸이 부서질 듯 강렬하게 Fun & Funky 이 무대 위에 나와 같이 Come on Come on Come on Come on 날이 새도록 나난나나 Woo Woo Woo Woo Woo 다 같이 손 머리 위로 Out of control (DJ!) 볼륨을 높이고 How low can u go Step it up Step it up Side to side Back it up Back it up You got it right Like a domino 모두 줄을 서 봐 어떤 Romeo부터 놀아줄까 Rock your body Come on Come on Come on Come on 밤이 새도록 나난나나 Woo Woo Woo Woo Woo 온 몸이 부서질 듯 강렬하게 Fun & Funky 이 무대 위에 나와 같이 Come on Come on Come on Come on 날이 새도록 나난나나 Woo Woo Woo Woo Woo 'Audio' 'center|516 px''' Categoría:LetraKpop